


A Shattered Dream (but it might not be so bad)

by EmEl346, Wow1314



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, How Do I Tag, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEl346/pseuds/EmEl346, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow1314/pseuds/Wow1314
Summary: Mj used to love the idea of soulmates.Now she doesn’t even want anything to do with a soulmate.When the universe practically tosses one in her face, what will she do?(Being fixed and rewritten)





	A Shattered Dream (but it might not be so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> I lost all motivation and accidentally abandoned this. I’m planning to rewrite the existing chapter and redo everything. It’ll be under my new account if I can move it.
> 
> For now enjoy this short cringey first chapter.
> 
> Sorry :/

Chapter 1  
Prologue  
—————————————————————

Michelle’s parents were soulmates.  
She always loved the concept as a child, two people picked by destiny to love each other unconditionally. It was everything a little girl like Michelle would find ideal.

Soulmates appeared in different forms for about roughly forty-one percent of the population. The bonds appear in different ways for different people. In rare cases, more than one form of the bond manifesting may appear over time.

All soulmates shared their strongest emotions, as well as having a subconscious draw to be near their soulmate before they even know who their soulmate is.

—————————————————————

Her parents had met in college. Her dad was an English major, and her mom was working at the coffee shop next to the campus to make ends meet while she worked on her internship with the local paper.

As it turned out, Laura Stephens and Phillip Jones were soulmates.

They talked, joked, hung out, and eventually, they dated.

Four years later they got married and the Jones family was formed. 

—————————————————————

They were a simple family of four, Phillip Jones, Laura Jones, and their kids, Michelle Jones and David Jones. Ten and six years old.

Every little kid dreamed about whether they would have a soulmate or not. 

And having a soulmate of her own was Michelle’s dream, it just sounded so perfect.

At least, until the day that perfect dream was shattered.

Nobody knows what happened, one day she just snapped. She had the perfect life, one of New York’s latest and greatest up-and-coming journalists. As well as a perfect family, a loving husband and surprisingly well-behaved kids. Her internship had landed her a very well paying job and the Jones family could finally afford to buy their own house. 

Michelle and her brother were watching a Disney movie in the living room one Saturday when Laura walked through and set a bunch of bags on the front porch.

“Hey mom, where are you going?” Michelle asked. Her mom never left them home without anyone to watch them this early in the day.

“Oh, hey kids. I’m just… going in for a job interview... saw an ad in the paper and it’s really a great opportunity. Your Dad will be home by dinner, I ordered you a pizza for lunch.” Laura explained. She looked unsure of herself and suddenly walked over and kissed both of them on the forehead.

“Mom!! Gross!!” David pouted.  
Laura chuckled. “You kids be good.. and—just remember, I will always love you both, nothing will ever change that.” She inhaled loudly and then walked out the front door.

Neither Michelle or David realized what she was doing yet. Not until their dad came home, found a note Laura had left for him, and broke down. Then the realization hit Michelle like a freight train. Mom left, their perfect little family was shattered. 

David, being only six, didn’t understand why Mommy wasn’t coming back.

Michelle now looked at that perfect little family through a broken funhouse mirror. Warped and ruined. Like that time she thought taking her book into the bathtub was a good idea and then she dropped it. The ink bled everywhere and became so smudged it was unreadable. It was little women, her best copy with doodles anywhere she could fit them. Ruined, she didn’t cry over it, she rarely cried over anything, but she really missed that book.

She loved to sketch. Sketching and reading were the best way to pass the time. If she couldn’t read she would sketch somewhere, her napkins, her school books, her personal books, and even her arms.

Well, even her arms— until she remembered that’s how some people meet their soulmates. If she had a soulmate out there she never wanted to meet them. If they turned out to be a decent person who loved the idea of soulmates she couldn’t do that to them. Couldn’t make them meet their soulmate only to find out their soulmate doesn’t want a soulmate. So she did the logical thing to do and stopped drawing on her arm. Just in case.

She was ten years old, most people met their soulmates at twelve to fourteen years of age.

Two more years of probable safety.

After that, on the chance she was one of the forty-one percent, she had to start being cautious.

Until then, she’d have to help her dad.

—————————————————————

It had been four months since Laura left.

Michelle couldn’t bring herself to refer to Laura as “mom” anymore.

After all, a real mom doesn’t just up-and-leave her family when she gets tired of her life. What a load of b.s.— Laura may be Michelle and David’s mother by birth, but she wasn’t a real mom.

With only her dad left to support their family, he quickly realized that their house payments would be too expensive. He sold the house, paid off the loan with that money, and moved to an apartment in queens.

Nobody knows what happened to Laura Jones, her dad told Michelle that he never felt anything from their bond anymore and that his mark had disappeared. Usually that meant death, but nobody knew.

—————————————————————

Queens, that’s where Michelle met Peter Parker. Literal ray of sunshine, also known as a loser by the rest of the school. Judging by how often he talked about it loudly to his best friend, Star Wars was his favorite movie.

Peter’s best friend was named Ned. Ned Leeds. well, his real name was Edward, but only the teachers called him that, all the kids called him Ned.

Although, not many of the kids talked to Peter and Ned. They weren’t exactly popular. 

Okay, they were nowhere remotely near popular. Michelle thought they were nice but didn’t have much in common with them from what she could tell.

She made a friend that year, Katie Rush. They stayed friends all the way until late seventh grade year. Katie found her soulmate and Michelle was thrown on the back burner.

They slowly drifted apart all year. Until eventually, Katie wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Her soulmate was more important.

By eight grade year Katie had apparently decided over the summer that her and Michelle were now rivals. She figured that out on the second day of school when Katie “accidentally” dumped her lunch on Michelle. Katie’s new friend group also had something against her.

She guessed that Katie hated her because she didn’t want a soulmate and openly admitted so.

—————————————————————

Flash tried to antagonize Peter over the fact he had to live with his aunt and uncle. Michelle quickly put a stop to that.

“Thompson.” Michelle said, stepping into the hallway, empty except for Flash. He apparently left something in his locker.

“What do you want Michelle?” He asked while rolling his eyes.

Michelle stepped closer to him, grateful for the fact she’s several inches taller than him. “Listen, Eugene. I know you think it’s funny that Peter got a roughly lot in life or something. But I don’t want to catch you “teasing” him about his family ever again. Understand, Eugene?”

Flash, clearly annoyed at his real name being used, rolled his eyes again and turned back to his locker “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He walked off, attempting to look bored.

—————————————————————

Peter wasn’t sure why Flash had backed off all of the sudden, one day he wouldn’t leave him alone about how he had to live with his aunt and uncle, but then the next he completely shut up about it. He was pretty sure Flash had a bad home life and while he knew that was no excuse it was definitely an explanation. That plus peer pressure to fit in with the “cool kids” of the middle school was a likely motive.

He generally just ignored Flash. His teasing never got too bad anyways. He didn’t even like to call Flash’s antagonizing bullying, he may be a jerk but it was generally shallow insults.

Peter really didn’t mind it anyway. But he knew some kids it might have a deeper effect on, so he let Flash keep on being annoying to spare the other kids the trouble.

Ned however, noticed Michelle’s annoyance towards flash. He thought it was odd, Flash never bothered Michelle.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry you had to read that.
> 
> Feel free to point out typos or give constructive criticism.
> 
> Being rewritten.


End file.
